


Study Session!

by youll_never_guess



Category: Original Work, Personified Fandoms (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Hand & Finger Kink, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Other, Smut, Study Group, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youll_never_guess/pseuds/youll_never_guess
Summary: During a study session, (anthropomorphic) Wikipedia wants to test something they’ve only ever read about.
Kudos: 2





	Study Session!

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the ideas of “Yeah, sex is cool, but have you ever found all the assignment answers online?”
> 
> Also, I’m imagining Wiki as a non-binary (knowledge is genderless!) teenage Killua from Hunter x Hunter

“Hey Wikipedia! Thank you so much for coming over, I just don’t understand the Cold War and you know Mr Hammond isn’t helping…” you rambled on. You did that when you were nervous, but you couldn’t help it! Having a friend over for a study session was normal enough, but it felt a little different when your parents were out. 

You led Wiki to the kitchen table where your textbook and notebooks were haphazardly strewn about. Embarrassed by the mess, you stacked them up and moved them aside so that Wiki could pull out their materials. Undoubtedly, their notes would make a ton more sense than yours.

“There’s a 90% chance Hammond doesn’t even know any content, literally all he does is read from the slides. It’s so boring I’m always half asleep,” you continue. 

“Oh, definitely. It’s a shame because the Cold War is so interesting! You just need the right teacher to make it interesting,” Wiki filled in. “I only know so much cause I’ve read a ton about it.” They blushed, hoping not to be misconstrued. “I’m not a military history buff or anything, I just love learning…” 

“No, that’s awesome. I wish I had that same drive.”

“Yeah, but… not everything can be taught vicariously. Sometimes I wonder if I’m missing out just cause I’m holed up inside reading all the time.” 

You settled into a seat next to Wiki, scooching your chair close so that you could peer at the notes they had pulled out. “Oh? Like what?” 

“I just mean, I feel like there are things teens are going out and experiencing that I’m not. Like, parties and relationships and whatnot.” They flushed, embarrassed. It was weird to have no experience with that stuff, right?

You noticed the blush rise to their cheeks. It was kinda cute, seeing them off kilter. They always seemed so cool and put together it was nice to know they got uncomfortable too. “I understand where you’re coming from, but I don’t think everyone’s running around dating everyone or partying 24/7. But- what if I helped you achieve one experience? To repay you for helping me study.”

Wiki brightened up at this. “Sure! Lemme think about what I want. We can study in the meantime,” they offered. You agreed, and they launched into an in-depth lecture about how the Cold War developed out of World War 2 debts. 

You tried to focus on what they were saying, you really did. But they gesticulated a lot when they were excited, and they had really nice hands that kept on distracting you. Hands can tell you everything about a person- scars, calluses, dexterity, bitten or dirty fingernails tell an honest story. Wiki had gorgeous hands- pale, with long fingers and short, clean well maintained fingernails. Uncalloused, probably cause they spent their time pursuing more academic interests. You loved watching the way their tendons flexed and stretched beneath the soft, thin skin. Plus, they smelled really good. Like the Gillette shaving cream, sharp but clean. 

After a while, Wiki caught on to your unfocused gaze. “Sorry, the mid 20th century is such a dense and complex time period, it’s easy to get carried away. Want to take a break?” 

You nod, and mutter something about making tea, desperate for a moment to clear your head. When you come back, Wiki looks apprehensive, like they have something on their mind. 

“I’ve thought about it, and I think I know what I want to try, but I want you to know it’s completely optional on your part,” they blurt out.

Your eyes widen in surprise. What could have them so worked up? “I’m sure it’s fine, go on.”

“I just… I’ve only ever heard about it and I wanted to try it out.” 

“Okay, now I’m getting nervous. What is it??”

“Um. It’s a little lame, but, kissing? I keep on reading that it feels amazing and everything, but I don’t get it! Biologically we only do it to strengthen our immune systems, so how does it feel good? And, do you actually just instinctively know what to do? I’m just really curious… and you’re really pretty and sweet and you make me feel comfortable so I hope it’s not asking too much?” The words flew from Wiki’s mouth in a jumble, as they tried to convey they didn’t want to overimpose or be awkward, they really just wanted to understand. 

You chuckle. “Oh, phew, you made it seem like something awful!.” You pause, wanting to reflect for a moment before deciding on whether or not to accept their proposal. Wiki was attractive, with huge catlike gray eyes, fluffy white-blonde hair, and a jaw so sharp it could cut glass. Plus, you weren’t super close friends, so it wouldn’t be awkward or anything. It could be fun, you concluded. “Sure, let’s do it,” you agree. 

A soft smile on your lips, you looked purposefully at their mouth, then glanced coyly at their wide eyes. Seeing no disharmony, you lean in and press a brief kiss onto their soft lips. You pull back once again, checking they were still into it. They still seemed into it, so you did it again, longer this time. Your hand lifted to brush through their feathery-soft hair, coming to rest on their cheek. 

Your kiss deepened, your tongue gliding into their mouth. You feel them relax into it, opening into the kiss, getting the hang of it and starting to reciprocate. You smile slightly as they garner confidence, lifting a hand to cup your cheek. They pull you closer, a hand brushing down your back, pausing to fiddle with the hem of your blouse. Finally, their hand dips beneath it, sliding up your smooth back, making your skin feel electric. Eventually, Wiki’s hand grasps a breast. It tingles, having someone else touch you like this, and you moan into their mouth. 

Wiki pulls back for a moment, catching their breath. “Want to move somewhere more comfortable?” they suggest. 

You blink, needing a moment to realize you’re pressed into the square edge of the kitchen table. You nod, taking them by the hand and leading them to the plush, overstuffed couch in the next room. You settle into the seat, pulling Wiki close to you, desperate to resume your passionate kiss. They kiss you harder now, more assuredly, prepared to take a more dominant role. 

You lie back on the sofa, letting them straddle you. They continue to kiss you, but now their hand drops down to your thigh. They push up your skirt, massaging your inner thigh, making little circles with gentle fingers. You buck your hips, asking for more. 

Tantalizingly slow, they drag a knuckle up along your core, relishing the slight dampness soaking through your cotton underwear. Your breath stutters as they brush against your clit, even just through the fabric. You try to grind against them, but their ghostly touch vanishes as quick as it arrived. You gasp as they jerk away, pushing you up the couch, making space to fold themselves at the other end. 

They bow before you, tugging your legs apart, as if to worship you. Stunned, you let them slide your underwear down, revealing a glistening pink pussy. They run a finger up your core again, the sensations much more intense this time without the fabric barrier. Their hand splays against your lower stomach, their thumb against your clit, rubbing gentle circles. You sigh, relaxing into the waves of pleasure lapping peacefully against your shores. 

You're surprised when Wiki drops down, tentatively licking a stripe up your cunt. It feels odd, but in a really good way. More confidently now, Wiki kisses as your cunt, licking at your juices. You moan, your hips rolling up, asking for more.

They glide a finger in, and you hum with satisfaction, but it’s still not enough. They close their lips around your clit, their tongue flicking jauntily against it. They slide another finger in, pressing against your walls, the lovely tingling in your stomach solidifying into a tsunami of pleasure threatening to wreck you. 

Your hands tangle through their hair, gripping onto them as a lifeline. Your legs shiver uncontrollably as Wiki speeds up. The intensity mounts until, moaning, you cum hard, your vision flashing white as shocks of pleasure radiate up your spine. Wiki gently softly pulls away, giving your pussy a few long licks to clean you up a bit. You sit up, breathless, watching Wiki pull away. You kiss them hard, blushing as you taste yourself on their lips. 

Finally, you pull away. “How’d you get so good at this?” Your voice comes out low and breathy. 

“Reading, of course,” they smirk up at you.


End file.
